The present invention relates generally to the fields of registration and navigation of objects, and more particularly to registration and navigation using a three-dimensional tracking sensor.
Three-dimensional tracking sensors (“3D tracking sensors”) enable tracking of the position and orientation (i.e., pose) of a moving object. For example, the KINECT 3D tracking sensor for WINDOWS employs a camera and infrared depth sensor to enable skeletal and facial tracking 3D tracking sensors have been implemented, for example, in the gaming industry (e.g., the KINECT tracking sensor for the XBOX 360 gaming system) to allow users to interact with a computer or other device without physically touching the device.
Another example of a 3D tracking sensor is the 3D tracking sensor developed by Leap Motion, Inc. (San Francisco, Calif.). The device developed by Leap Motion, Inc. is capable of tracking objects located in a 3D “interaction space” around the device. By moving objects (e.g., a hand) within the interaction space, a user can interact with and control software communicably linked to the device. For example, a user might connect the device to a laptop computer, and without physically touching a mouse or laptop screen, click and scroll by performing gestures in 3D space.
Another example of a 3D tracking sensor is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0110165, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0110165 discloses systems and methods for obtaining and calculating three-dimensional information related to one or more target objects.